Repercussion of lust
by mybloodyday
Summary: She knew better than to let her guard down around him...afterall his thirst for inflicting pain was insatiable. Inspired by the song :"Tear you appart" by She wants revenge. HidanXKonan. SongFic


**Hidan, Konan and other Naruto characters belongs to M. Kishimoto**

**Story:** **Repercussion of lust**

**Main characters:** **HidanXKonan *_***

**Plot:** _She knew better than to let her guard down around him...afterall his thirst for inflicting pain was insatiable. Inspired by the song :"Tear you appart" by She wants revenge._

**Enjoy! ~***

* * *

_"Got a big plan, this mindset, maybe it`s right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight"_

* * *

The music blasted from the speakers, the whole dance floor was a jumble of wild bodies, all moving in sink with the loud music. The whole club was illuminated by intimate lights, changing colors as the night went.

He took a generous gulp of the beverage he held loosely in his right hand as his violet eyes scanned intensively the swarm of rocking bodies , looking for a special someone.  
Finishing the last bit of the alcohol from his glass he gave a nod to his companion beside him, signaling the miser his departure.

Rising casually from the bar stool he was previously sitting on, he swaggered in the direction leading to the middle of the dance floor as he glimpsed a flash of blue tresses.  
His vision was blurring slightly and the flashing lights didn`t help it either, a sign the alcohol did it`s job a little bit, as he slithered through the mass, his eyes focused on the white paper flower as he continued his journey toward it. He paid no mind to the few hands that caressed his chest and arms rather boldly nor the indignant cries he received from the people he shoved aside on his way, he was intent on reaching his destination.  
By now he was only a few inches apart from her...he watched as she moved, her hips rocking sensuously from side to side in rhythm with the music...her hands grazing her body now and then as she continued to dance with abandon, seemingly lost in a world far away from reality...he watched her transfixed as she seemed unaware of what was happening around her.  
Feeling a smirk stretch across his lips, he moved to close the gap between them.

* * *

_"And the whisper and handshake sending a sign_

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait nevermind"_

* * *

She was aware that she was completely intoxicated, but right then she really didn`t care as the feeling of liberation enveloped her in a tight embrace...she`d forgotten why she was in this club in the first place, or what had got her to consume all that alcohol..

She felt like a feather floating carelessly through the air...as she danced she felt the satisfying feeling of being in control of her actions, rebelling herself against the rules, even though at that moment she couldn`t discern at what rules her mind referred to. The only thing that remained in her subconscious was that before arriving here she was angry for some reason..but her pondering was cut short when a pair of large hands grazed her sides lightly and a warm body pressed against her back.

"Hey there angel...What a big fucking surprise to find you here without the ass-face...I was starting to believe that you two are fucking joined at the hip, seriously..."

Even in her hazy state of mind she could clearly discern that amused and slightly sarcastic voice...if she wasn`t so wasted she would have knocked him into the next Century for having the gall to approach her that closely...even though alcohol can give you that pleasurable numb feeling it can dull your senses as well..  
Craning her neck to deliver a death glare in his direction she tried to compose herself and reply in a frosty voice

"What I do with that "ass-face" as you call him, is none of your concern. And get your hands off me." her use of tone gave no room to arguments Unsurprisingly he appeared unaffected and his unperturbed look only managed to annoy her further. The spark of anger she felt before started to resurface again and someone was going to be at the receiving end of a volley of cutting words soon enough...that someone happened to be the silver haired man who was currently still grasping her hips from behind..

"hehe..what`s the matter? Trouble in Paradise eh angel?"

The mocking tone did it, all the self restrain to not make a scene in public (not that anyone would have noticed as all were incredibly stoned or drunk out of their minds) got throwed out the window as she turned on her heels to pin him down with the coldest glare she could muster while jabbing a slender finger in his chest furiously.

"Listen here Hidan, I am tired of your aggravating presence and your constant wish to seek trouble. You have no business to interfere in my personal life and Peins either, no matter how much humor your sick mind seems to find. And also, I would really appreciate it if you will escort yourself from my personal space and mind your own problems. Have I made myself clear?"she said that all in a breath, her blood running like hot lava in her veins.  
When one full minute has passed and he didn`t seem to move anytime soon she raised her head to look at him in the eye...judging his smirking face, her words didn`t seem to register in his tick skull at all as he stood rotted on the spot, making her grit her teeth in frustration and barely containing her desire to murder him in front of everyone.

"Don`t get your fucking thong in a twist woman.." he drawled while leaning closer to her face in order to be heard over the music that was blasting from all the corners of the room. From that small distance, she could smell the scent of alcohol in his breath...absentmindedly she mused that her own breath probably reeked of the same substance too..

"I was just surprised that the obedient angel had the balls to frigging rebel against her precious carrot head..didn`t see that fucking coming...hiiheee.." cackling lowly, he settled his eyes on her features again. He seemed to study her for a second before a sadistic grin spread on his lips as he regarded with morbid curiosity.

"What did the bastard do to loose you from his fuckin leash eh?"he paused as if to ponder over something deeply

"hmmm..let me guess...he finally ditched you for another slut." the thought seemed to amuse him even further as his cackles raised in peach

"Or even better!...he came to terms that he is a fucking faggot deep inside. It was about time really, Jashin knows what hell he endured to control his urges...wahhaha.."even though her impassive face didn`t show it, his obnoxious laugher really irked her and it didn`t help that she started to feel a bit nauseous from all the colorful lights jumbling everywhere.

"Just stay out of my sight you imbecile." Spating those words at him, she made a move to remove herself from his unwelcoming presence -and get herself another shot of tequila while she was at it- but he apparently had others things in his mind right then..  
She didn`t even got the chance to take a step back before a large hand caught her chin and forced her to look into a pair of amethyst eyes, earning a sound of indignation from her lips in the process. By now he seemed to have calmed down from his earlier laughter and his face sported a serious look

"How does it feel?..."her glare almost faltered at the random question

"How does it feel what?"she spat right back at him, not having the patience to listen to his ramblings, while he kept the same serious look on his face

"How does it feel to be free?..."he breathed, bringing his face closer to hers in order to be heard

"..To don`t give a shit about what that pierced freak thinks and finally cut loose from the bullshit he kept feeding you and stop being his fucking puppy?" he continued in the same grave voice while Konan could only stare at him blinking in astonishment before his words registered fully .

Removing his hand that was holding her chin in place she hissed angrily at the insolent man in front of her

"How dare you?"she hissed angrily"..how dare you assume such thing?...I am my own person and not an obedient pet, I have the right to do whatever I please and not have somebody deter me!"she knew she shouldn`t have had reacted that way, knowing his troublesome personality, but with all that alcohol in her system and his rather unique talent to push the right buttons, she wasn`t herself anymore.

Her reaction seemed to encourage him even further as he continued to smite hip and thight with more chosen words like a venomous snake.

"Keep telling yourself that angel if that makes you sleep at night.."this whole dispute started to gain more seriousness then it should had as the time passed

"You fucking know very well that if he were to tell you to jump off a fucking building you will do it in a heart breath, and don`t come at me with the "nobody commands me anything" shit ether because I have to remind you that you were fucking kissing his ass till now...you are his little fucking toy and you know it!"he spat cruelly in her face, not caring in the least he was acting like an insensitive asshole.

Her first instinct was to raise her hand and give him a well deserved slap across the face but he seemed to intercept her action and he quickly caught her hand in his. When she raised her other hand to finish what the former hadn`t, he managed to seize it too. Now she found herself trapped by that unnerving man and she couldn`t do anything other than try to murder him with her glare.

Giving a sigh of annoyance...as if he was the one who had the right to be miffed about this...he roughly pulled her by the wrists till she was completely pressed against his form, ignoring the look of verjuice she kept sending him.

"A little feisty aren`t yah?"he leered in her face

"Don`t know why you`re so fucking peeved about this when you`re fucking aware this is the want to throw my words right in my fucking face?"he challenged, eyes flashing with suppressed fury

"Then prove it to me that you`re not that snotty little bastard`s fucking feet rubber and have a mind of your own.._I fucking dare you_.."snarling , he gazed at her with a look of superiority , confident that she wasn`t capable of doing something rash and out of line without her "boyfriends" permission.  
Konan could only stare at him with pure loathing. That brute of a man! He wanted wanton things? He wanted her to be an noncomformist? She will give him that.  
Without thinking, she crashed her lips into his harshly, searchingly, not giving him a chance to comprehend the situation.

_"This is the insurgent thing you were looking for?_" Her mind seemed to scream. And before she knew it , he was kissing her back hard.

He locked her hands behind her back as he caught his bearings and took control. Ripping his mouth from hers , he searched her amber eyes with his while trying to catch his breath.  
She stared up at him, pulse racing from anger, breathing hard-their eyes locked and held for a long, long time, the quick harsh brusts of their breath being the only thing she was aware of at the moment.  
Her amber eyes dared him to accuse her again of being a mere hireling as her glare pierced him coldly. For a second she thought she glimpsed a strange emotion flickering in his violet eyes but it was gone before she had the chance to discover what it was, and before she knew it, he attacked her lips once more that night, being more persuasive and hungry.

Maybe it was her rage combined with her drunken state, or the thrill she received being in the middle of a crowd full of horny teenagers as they kept grinding to the wild music, stirring strange feeling like exhilaration for being a rule breaker and the possibility of some acquaintance that happened to be there to see her in that indecent layout..she didn`t know...but she let him devour her mouth entirely as she let herself go adrift to those new sensations.

* * *

_"Late night, and passing, mention it flipped her_

_Best friend, who knows saying maybe it slipped."_

* * *

"You did WHAT?!"

Konan could only rub her temples in sheer annoyance at the unnecessary rise of volume of her friends voice.  
When she opened her amber eyes, she was met with a gwaf face the other girl was making in pure disbelief. She seriously pondered if it was a wise decision to tell her afterall..

"Look Tayuya...it was a mistake...I was completely intoxicated and haven`t been percipient of my actions." she said softly trying to sweeten the things up, but knowing the volatile female seated on the couch beside her...she thought better...

"But it`s..._Hidan._." she spoke outraged, the name being stressed out as if it was a vile thing on her tongue. The blue haired woman sighed while brushing a pale hand through her locks..as if she wasn`t aware of _**that.**_..

"I know, it was a mistake and I do not wish to talk about it." she spoke with a tone of finality and focused her attention on her mug, clearly not interested to indulge in the subject any further. The impatient woman huffed in annoyance at the lack of information she received.

"C`mon Konan, you can`t let me hang here and expect to leave me without an explication!" her shrilly voice almost made the melancholic female cringe. When that woman wanted to know something she really wanted to know. She was so obnoxious sometimes.

"I got into that new club without Pein, Hidan took advantage of the situation and started to bring out unpleasant subjects to get under my skin like always and in our quarrel we ended up kissing. End of the story." her sharp voice indicated that she won`t divulge anything other than that.  
Seeming to grasp the message, the rose colored woman crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out a "fine" as she leaned once more on the back of the couch. Konan smiled softly at her friends childish action. She was well aware that even if she caused a scene she won`t manage to pry anything from the collected woman if the former didn`t want to.

"Konan.."the silence was broken by her friends serous voice.

Konan raised her amber eyes to stare in question at her.

"Just tell me this one thing. Why were you two fighting about?"the look she gave her was full of concern and Konan knew this rare show of care for others well being was a sign that Tayuya was really worried about her. She sighed in resignace..she may as well tell her..

"Hidan found me alone on the dance floor..." she started "...he took opportunity of that and started to provoke me, taunt me that I am merely a pawn for Pein, that he is only using me to accomplish his goal... that infuriated me and a irrational part of my mind told me that kissing him would be the best way to make him swallow his accusations and show him I am an independent woman...and from then I cannot remember clearly...I believe he kept kissing me.."she confessed.

When she shifted her eyes to met the other`s gaze she was surprised by the sly smile stretched across her lips.

"And you didn`t even try to stop him..."the rose haired female stated amused. Konan looked as if she`d been insulted.

"I mentioned to you that I was under the alcohol influence. I wouldn`t have had kissed him if I was in a right state of mind." she assured her even thought the other girl didn`t appear to be convinced. For a moment the two women stood in complete silence,

Tayuya seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before clicking her tongue.

"You know Konan..I think that moron is right about one thing..."at this Konan`s eyes snapped on the other girls form in surprise

"Why would you say that?"she asked bewildered

"I mean, Pein is kinda controlling you...you have to admit he has a point there." at this, Konan choose to stay silent as her eyes lowered down once again to her cup..

She wouldn`t say it out loud but it was the truth on some levels..

She remembered clearly the nasty fight between her and Pein. He got to leave for the weekend with his parents for a celebration of some sort in another town and being the overprotective man he is, he interdicted her to go in any social place without his presence. She was so infuriated that he prohibited her to go at the opening of a new club even if she was with the other members that she decided to participate with or without his consent. He thought that without him she would endanger herself...but she is capable of taking care of herself properly, and at that moment she felt as if he didn`t have trust in her abilities, it felt as if he viewed her as a small girl incapable to comprehend the dangers that may come her way and she was deeply affected by that, even thought she didn`t show it.

With a downcast face she stared distantly at the dark liquid from the mug she was holding between her hands while remembering the unfortunate incident.

Being enraged by his mistrust Konan found herself in the very same club he forbid her to go to in the first place, and in a spontaneous moment she had drank a large amound of alcohol as a sign of her defiance to Pein...maybe it was a foolish act from her part but at the moment it felt right. This was the main reason she reacted that way when Hidan said her the same thing as Tayuya -only in a more uncivilized manner-but no one knew Pein better than her, and she understood him perfectly why he was behaving like that, even though he had the tendecy to act out of proportions sometimes he cared for her well being and wanted her to be safe and she was grateful for it.  
Konan was brought back to reality as the silence was broken by a giggle coming from the rose haired female. She looked at her strangely.

"Now I know why that bloke said once at Kisame`s party that you were and I quote: "a sexy little thing" with that black dress on.."

Konan watched her with a slender eyebrow raised as her friend continued to stare at the ceiling as if she was reminiscing the exact moment. Then she snapped her gaze in her direction while a big amused smirk graced her lips

"I think he fancies you.."she chuckled some more

"And being the moron that he is, he doesn`t even realize that haha.."

Konan wasn`t amused...

* * *

_"But the slips turns to terror and a crush to light_

_When she walked in, he throws up, believe it`s the fright"_

* * *

_"fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"_ he chanted in his mind as he made his way to his locker. What the hell was in his mind that night?  
He got drunk..that was clear..but why did he..._kiss her_?  
He remembered that he only wanted to get a rise out of her, knowing that looser of a wannabe leader wasn`t with her and he couldn`t waste that golden opportunity. It would have been like an infringe to his unwritten annoy-the-shit-out-of-people-just-for-the-hell-of-it law. So he brought up that annoying cockroach, knowing how much it irritated her when her darling was insulted...tsk...the fucking bastard..

But he didn`t expect to be himself infuriated in the process..

When she started to defend that ginger ass, he lost it...he didn`t know why, but seeing her all that worked up as she tried to protect that asshole`s stupid pride made something stir inside of him, so he snapped..stating some facts he was aware of before but didn`t gave a shit till then. Imagine his shock when she boldly kissed him just to prove her point! He didn`t expect that at all, maybe a drinking contest or beating the crap out of him, but not snogging him in the middle of the dance floor..

And why the fuck did he kiss her again afterwards? That, he couldn`t get it and it was driving him mad...he basically engaged a drunken woman who didn`t had a link with the reality anymore in a full make out session...splendid...he fucking wanted to bash his head into the nearest wall...because he frigging liked kissing her senseless...

With a frustrated grunt he slammed shut the door to his locker forcefully, almost breaking the poor thing. It was a miracle the door still hanged from the whole abuse it suffered everyday.

"Whoa there tiger! easy with that anger." came an amused voice from his left side.

"Shut the fuck up Kisame! I`m not in the mood."the silver haired lad growled.

People should know by now that when he happened to be grouchy, he didn`t like to have his feathers ruffled. He could see the blue skinned abominable being from the corner of his eye raising his arms in mock surrender.

"Oke oke..no need to get all snappy on me, geez.."he was about to say something more but was interrupted by the ringing bell, signaling the start of the first class.

Hidan didn`t stay to hear the fish like human babble as he hurried to his Math class..joy...

He was among those who managed to arrive in the last minute before the teacher came thanks to his locker being located a kilometer away from the room, just peachy...not that he cared about this class in the first place, but he must show up once in a while if he wanted to even pass the subject..  
He brushed rather roughly a nerd looking boy`s shoulder as he made his way into the room, walking purposefully at the back of the classroom where he usually sat and proceeded to throw his bag beside his desk before sprawling himself carelessly on the chair, a bored look already marring his features. In a few minutes that annoying teacher with his peach voice that always sounded like nails scratching the blackboard, will enter the room and start his tedious rambling about equations and crap that he didn`t give a flying shit about it...he always tuned him out when he started to open his mouth.

Balancing himself on the back legs of his chair he stared lazily at the door, observing the few tardy heads entering hurriedly in fear of not being caught by their professor being late..tsk..he hated school with a passion..

He was in the middle of throwing a paper ball at some blonde girl with weird hairstyle made of four pig tails just for the fun of it, when his gaze caught a flicker of blue in the doorway. He almost fell backwards with chair and all when he spotted the girl who had managed to force herself in his thoughts..fuck...he`d almost forgotten that she was having the same class as him..just his fucking luck..

As dread began to fill him, he realized he was a little nervous much to his embarrassment...

The squeaky teacher finally showed up,and as Hidan straightened up in his chair, he made a point to keep busying himself with doodles as to prevent himself to gaze in her direction...why his frigging heart was beating so rapidly, almost brusting out of his chest he didn`t know...

Suddenly, that blasted class seemed longer than usual...

* * *

_"Its cute in a way, till you cannot speak_

_And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak_

_An escape is just a nod and a casual wave_

_Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days"_

* * *

_"Do you really hate me so damn much?"_ the silver haired lad glared at the ceiling in pure misery...

Just when he thought he was about to forget the whole incident, he was invited to that Yamanaka`s girl party and he obviously couldn`t say no to an opportunity to get smashed. And what do yah know?...the girl who made him all flustered was there too.

Grumbling under his breath, he took a ship of the most than likely spiked punch as he tried hard to mend with the dark corners of the house in order to become invisible to the girl who brought him all this misery..yep, life was a fucking bitch sometimes...

Even now as he stood at the foot of the staircase, he couldn`t stop himself from observing her...she was engaged in a girly conversation with that pink haired brat who never missed a chance to piss him off..stupid bitch...

There was a sharp contrast between the two females...while that annoying little piss was all bubbly, rather vocale and was known to break into fights at the lamest thing, the blue haired girl was calm, her expression was always serene and lashed out when she had a good reason to...or apparently when she was drunk too...how the hell they managed to end up as friends was beyond him.

A cheer caused him to shift his eyes from Konan to the group of guys standing opposite of him...they were cheering and taking bets on Deidara and the weasel`s fag of a brother. Apparently they were engaged in a drinking contest...he stared enviously at them...he should have been there too, but nooo...he had to spend his night fucking avoiding the leader`s chick because he was too much of a pansy to come face to face with her..fucking pathetic...

Giving them a last withering look, he turned his attention back to his drink as he processed to sulk.

Later on, he was busying himself playing with his Jashin pendant while gazing around boringly when he spotted Tayuya girl dragging the bluenette in his direction...his hiding place has been exposed most likely..

Seeing the rose haired girl`s smile full of mirth and that little sadistic twinkle in her eye, it was clear like day that she was scheming something of no good for him. His eyes bulged out in his sockets when he finally registered who she was hauling by the hand...that little shit!...he was going to strangle her one day.

Being in the verge of panic as they came closer and closer, he searched his mind frantically for a way out of this.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly donned a nonchalant attitude, turning his head the other way as if he didn`t saw them while making his way into the crowd casually to make his escape. He could hear the irritating brat yelling his name over the music before he even made it halfway to his destination.  
Ignoring this and pretending he hadn`t heard her, Hidan walked as calmly as he could without seeming as if he was rushing somewhere-even thought he was doing just that-through the backdoor and hurried out in the parking lot, looking around for a place to camuflate himself in case he was spotted. His violet eyes took to scanning his surroundings to see who was out there besides himself...only some couples who probably wanted some peace to discuss or something, little groups of teens smoking and a few giggling girls pretending to smoke only to ogle at those brainless farts..geez...

Hidan shrugged...might as well have himself a good smoke to calm his nerves.

He leaned against the nearest wall as he rummaged through his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. Grinning in triumph as he fetched them, he took a cancer stick out then processed to light it before taking a deep drag from it...the smoke filling his lugs calmed him a little bit..he watched with a detached face the white smoke forming a cloud in the warm night. Resting his head against the brick wall, he gazed at the silver moon with a dazed expression.

Freaking hell...he really did overreact back then...sinking so low as to run from some girls...he wondered if he smashed his skull on the sidewalk when he was drunk or something. It was the single rational explication for why he felt as if he was trapped in a lions den with those beasts ready to strike.

Why the heck was he shying away at the sight of Konan he didn`t have a clue, but it started to disturb him greatly..even now he could still feel his heart pumping rapidly in his ribcage. He threw a hand through his hair in frustration...he wasn`t a fucking pansy scared of a little girly..heck, he even insulted that big busted principal, and the woman was known to have quite a temper. The old perv Jiraya was a witness to that.

But why did she affect him so much? Why her?...fucking woman..heh, as if she could frighten him that easely. Despite his brave thought he couldn`t help casting some paranoid glances over his shoulder..thank Jashin they didn`t follow him..

He was ready to sink in relief when he had the misfortune to hear the banshee screech his name again, making him freeze instantly..fuck!

Turning almost robotically in the sound`s direction with a painful grimace on his face, he immediately spotted that little she-devil waving frantically and yelling for him to come over, and beside her..Hidan gulped...the exact person he didn`t want to face at that moment...now he will definitely murder her in cold blood..

Dreading to come closer but reluctantly doing so, he prayed for a miracle to get him out of this mess.

He could see that the blue haired female was uncomfortable as well..for a second he wondered if she thought of their lip locking season as he often found himself...Shaking his head from his impure thoughts he grudgingly continued his journey.  
Just when he thought that he could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel, he spotted his salvation in the form of dear ole Kakuzu.

Hidan couldn`t even remember the last time he was so overjoyed to see the miser..probably never..till now, that`s it..

He gave himself a pat on the back mentally at his sudden inspiration to go with the miser`s car at the party instead of his and luckily for him, Stitch face was ready to go, so Hidan was conditioned by him to get home. Jashin bless his soul...maybe karma wasn`t against him after all...

Straightening his back, he strutted arrogantly toward the car, cackling internally that the bitch`s plan was ruined and he won`t be humiliated in public. With a hand holding the handle of the car`s door he turned around to face the girls, a smirk already formed on his lips.

"Guess I have to scram for now pinky. We`ll fucking chat some other day...so tah-ta!" he waved cheerfully at the huffing Tayuya, clearly frustrated that whatever she planned didn`t unfold as she wanted. Serves the bitch right.

Turning his gaze to the other female he found his grin slowly dissolve as their eyes locked into a stare..he couldn`t discern that barely there flicker of emotion in her otherwise frosty eyes but that alien feeling wormed it`s way in his chest again as he continued to watch her as if in daze. He wasn`t aware how much they stayed that way but the spell was cut short by an annoyed grunt coming from the drivers seat, signaling him that the miser was getting impatient with him staying in front of the vehicle like an idiot.  
Giving her a curt nod, he hauled his ass into the passenger`s seat much to Kakuzu`s satisfaction and as the car departed he managed to steal a last glimpse of her troubled face in rear mirror.

* * *

_"It`s only just a crush, it`ll go away_

_It`s just like all the others it`ll go away_

_Or maybe this is danger and you just don`t know_

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow."_

* * *

"Damn it all to HELL!"

It had passed nearly a week since that party and she kept lingering in his thoughts whenever he was in the skate park, goofing around with other fucktards he called friends, or doing something as frivolous as roasting his morning eggs. It was fucking ridiculous! Not to mention that lately he seemed to be engaged into a game of cat and mouse whenever he glimpsed her in the corridor...him being the mouse apparently...

That`s why he found himself lurking in a broom closed right now. Nestled between mopes and cleaning detergents...how degrading...

Earlier that day he was coming from the boys lockers after his basketball practice, fantasying about a generous meal that included an enormous spicy pizza, steaks and a dozen of donnuts, making him almost drool only thinking about it. After the hard labor that crazy ass Zabuza put then through he thought he deserved the last bit...he swore that their coach was taking pleasure in watching them vomiting their lugs out from the whole strain...tsk...asshole...let`s see him run twenty laps around the court, that being only the warm up besides the whole hell they suffered. Good thing he had an impressingly good stamina or else he`ll be fucked for sure..  
As he strutted through the school corridors, trying not to show the agony he felt in his muscles only by merely walking,-even though there were hardly any people around him to actually see him exhausted- he turned a corner only to spot Konan having a conversation with one of their teachers.

At the sight of her all his thoughts stopped and the whole common sense flew away as he found himself gasping like a fool in the middle of the corridor, feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Ignoring his inner self to be a fucking man and get this over with, his eyes spotted the slightly open door of the janitor room and before he knew what he was doing, with light speed he hurled his body in the darkness beyond the closed, the slam of the door resounding in the corridor. Breathing harshly while leaning heavily against the door, Hidan hoped they won`t get the idea to check the cause of the sudden noise. He didn`t know how he will explain that...not to mention that he`ll appear like a blubbering idiot in front of the girl. And why the heck did he care about her opinion of him again?  
He didn`t know what to do with himself anymore...he acted like a scared rabbit at the sight of a nasty predator ready to stick it`s claws in his could easely blame his hunger for acting so irrationally but he was smart enough to know it wasn`t the case.

He thought often...not usual things like how he wanted to repaint his motorbike a sick deep red color or how he wanted to rip Kakuzu`s head from his body...nope...his thoughts drifted without his consent towards that annoying girl...

He thought of that night, about how her soft cheeks were flushed a dusty rose from the alcohol, how her eyes glittered and stared him down as if he was a mere insect at the sole of her foot..how her mouth moved when she spit out all those insults at him...

Suddenly in his eyes she looked so sexy bathed in those flickering lights, her chest heaving up and down from her anger and the light sheet of sweat covering her skin from the hot atmosphere...and that kiss...fucking hell, he would be gay if he were to deny the pleasure he felt at her touch.

He wasn`t a sexual person by nature, like all those faggots in his school who only thought with their dicks instead of their heads, but those full lips pressed aggressively against his stirred something inside him.

He vaguely recalled that at some point they stumbled in a dark corner and the feverish kiss elapsed in heavy petting and a full snog fest...and that`s all he could remember when he woke up the next morning in his bed, still in the clothes from the night before reeking of alcohol, cigarettes and barely there scent of female perfume, a nest of a hair, bloodshot eyes and a splitting headache. He didn`t even know how he managed to drag himself safe at home seeming his drunken state but the mystery was solved when his blurry eyes spotted a little note placed on his nightstand, containing one single sentence written in neatly handwriting: "_May the upcoming hangover give you hell."_

Courtesy from dear Kakuzu...at least he hauled his drunken ass and didn`t let him sleep on the streets like a hobo or worse...dump him into a dumpster as the stitch head was prone to do. Maybe he was feeling generous at the moment...pfff..who the fuck was he kidding? He obviously wanted a reason to keep him in debt for life... The stupid shithead...

His ears sensed movement behind the closed door, and his breath hiked at the prospect of being discovered. He could already imagine the gossip in school_:T__he big bad jashinist doing nasty things by himself in a broom closed._

Jashin knows what those fuckers were capable of spreading only for the sheer humiliation of others..not that he won`t hunt them down and bit the shit out of them!

It seemed like hours have passed when to his joy, the sound of footsteps departing in the opposite direction left him sigh in relief. Whoever was outside the door was gone...damn that woman..making him act like a fucking idiot.

Giving a sigh of annoyance under his breath, he pressed his ear closer to the wooden door to listen in case someone was still lurking outside. Hearing nothing suspicious he grabbed the handle in a firm grip before opening it slowly to peer outside. Happy that he hadn`t been discovered, Hidan made a move to step out of the smelly janitor room but a particularly irking and passive voice made him stop right in his tracks.

"Geez...you have the weirdest places of brusting out, should I expect you to jump out from a vending machine next time? So troublesome..."

Hidans eyes darted to the figure slumped against a wall, looking as if he`ll fall asleep any moment. Great...wasn`t he the luckiest motherfucker ever? The lazy ass was the very first person he wanted to see..not!

"Go fuck a deer you fucking pinnapple headed motherfucker!" he spat rudely at the other boy

If he felt threatened or affected by his vulgar words he didn`t show it seeming as the boy looked as if he would drop on the floor any second then curl himself into a ball and sleep peacefully like a cherub on fluffy clouds.  
If there was any other day Hidan would have lit his ponytail on fire or slammed his bored looking face into the nearest wall by now, but as he was currently twisted into an emotional dilemma he let it slide for now. That didn`t mean that after clearing up his thoughts he wouldn`t fry his ass then deliver it on a silver plate to Zetsu as an early birthday present.

"What were you doing there anyway?" came the bored drawl from the sluggard boy

Hidan`s violet eyes snapped on him in annoyance

"Wouldn`t you like to fucking know?" he sneered

" Just leave me the hell alone unless I`ll change my mind and decide to break your ugly face!"

The boy didn`t even bother to grace him with an answer, letting out a yawn so huge, causing sleepy tears to appear from the corners of his eyes. Tsk...this leech was too lazy to react at his insults..figures..

At least he didn`t had to worry about anyone finding out about his interesting "date" with the cleaning mope, the kid found a troublesome deal even to fucking blink or breathe, so a little gossip spree would be like a running marathon for him. He was safe for now.  
Satisfied with how the things worked out, he continued his journey to the school`s exit, giving the snoozing teenager still plastered on the wall an inappropriate hand gesture as he did so. The only thing in his mind being the obvious crush he had on the blue haired female. He just prayed it was just a teenage phase and get over it soon..

* * *

_"I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, and close your eyes girl,_

_So lovely, it feels so right."_

* * *

_" He could feel her body heat against his along with the duvet over them. He could hear her breathing in his ear, her warm breath brushing down his neck. Her hands seemed to be burning trails of fire onto his pale skin as they swept across his face, his neck, his chest and settling on his waist, pressing slightly and bringing him closer._  
_He felt the ache of want deep in the pit of his stomach, throbbing insistently._

_Bruised lips taunted him mercilessly and he leaned close to lick them slowly before covering them with his own in a harsh and possessive kiss. He nipped them, sucked them while his hips grinded into her warmth, eliciting a throaty moan from her and making him shiver in ecstasy. He could smell her on his skin, taste her on his tongue as he moved freely. He could hear her moaning beneath, the sound, the smell, the feeling...it was intoxicating..._  
_He wanted her so badly that he was willing to hurt her, just to be a part of her...there is nothing more intimate then sharing physical pain with a loved one...with that he grabbed her roughly by the hair with one hand, not minding the startled gasp escaping from her plump lips, before whispering harshly in her ear:_  
_"I want to fucking tear you apart.."_

Hidan sat up in bed with his face flushed and drenched with sweat. He took a deep breath as his hand moved to place itself on his chest, feeling his racing heart beneath the skin as he tried to get air into his oxygen deprived lugs. His thoughts were in a jumble

_"Why the heck this shit keeps happening to me?"_

Why indeed..this was the third erotic dream he had that week and it begun to disturb him greatly.

He was never found in this type of situation ever.  
The first time he had a dream like that he reassured himself that only his recently awakened hormones were talking and he didn`t give it too much thought, deeming it perfectly normal for a healthy young man to feel that way. The second time he blamed the porns he found by mistake under Itachi`s living room sofa when he was invited for a night of poker. Those sneak peaks must have influenced him somehow. But now? He didn`t have anything or anyone to blame anymore. And he realized his impure thoughts about the only female member of their gang were increasing whenever he happened to catch a glimpse of her in the school`s corridors or at their weekly gang meetings. The sight alone was enough to refresh his memory about the steamy incident that took place only two weeks ago in that nightclub.  
He brought his clammy hands up to his face in frustration before resting his head on them.

He laid there, his mind somersaulting and his heart pounding. He was screwed alright. His blood shot eyes moved to stare intently at his closed door as if it hold the answers to all his problems.  
He wasn`t supposed to feel this way and he wasn`t supposed to be so affected by her. He knew it was all her fault alright, because there were numerous girls who found him appealing and flaunted themselves in front of his face in hopes of sparking some sort of interest in him but he never got those sexual urges at the sight of a barely clothed body before. He knew only she had that sort of effect on him...she managed to infest his mind with thoughts about what would she feel like to be crushed under the weight of his body, to feel her nails break his skin as he rode her like a wild animal, wondering if the feeling will be more intense than the one he receives from his dreams...

With an angry growl he reached to grasp firmly the lamp from his bedside table before hurling it violently across the room, not caring about the racket it made when it crashed loudly into the wall.

* * *

_'I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_"I wanna fucking tear you apart"'_

* * *

He watched detached as the lamp made contact with the wall, the resounding crash not giving him any sort of satisfaction.  
His soul and mind belonged with Jashin and no one else! She didn`t had the right to worm her way in like she did...his eyes narrowed into slits...for that reason she wished he never met her, he wanted to destroy her so badly, to make her suffer and torture her with the same agony she unknowingly put him through. The fucking bitch!  
This affliction escaladed to the point of infatuation that drove him to the brick of insanity the same time as the urge to hurt her for this humiliation grew. He wanted to rip that woman to shreds then laugh cruelly at her crumbled form.  
He lost countless nights without sleeping because of her, fearing that if he got even an ounce of sleep he would start dreaming again and lose his mind while doing it. From that reason he started looking more like a zombie with those drop dead gorgeous bags staying proudly under his eyes and the sickly pale face. It wasn`t healthy at all, and he knew if he didn`t do anything to escape this nasty situation he drowned himself into he would look like a vampire on drugs for a very long time.  
Dropping back onto his sheets he craned his head to see that the glowing numbers of his clock read 02:00 AM in the obscurity of his room. Tsk, he got to sleep only tree hours...no need to resume his slumber.

He knew he wouldn`t get to fall asleep any time soon anyway, so he dragged his boxers clad body to his bathroom for a nice, relaxing cold shower.

That ought to keep him awake.

* * *

_'Then he walked up and told her thinking maybe it`d pass_

_And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance_

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there_

_Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare.'_

* * *

Konan didn`t know what to think as she found herself stared unblinking at the clearly out of his mind violet eyed boy in front of her.  
Earlier that day she was discussing outside her History classroom with Sasori and Deidara on what she should choose to present for their Art class project when out of nowhere Hidan appeared in her line of vision with a strange look on his face.

She didn`t even got to exclaim anything at his bizarre appearance when he grabbed her arm rather roughly and dragged her away, only murmuring :_"We need to fucking talk!"_

The two artists could only stare in confusion and curiousness at their departing backs.

Despite her displeasure at his manhandling, she was curious on what could he possibly want from her. Currently, they were in an empty classroom Hidan managed to find in his haste to bring her in some secluded place for them to talk, she presumed. She concluded that if he put that much effort in finding a place where they could have more privacy then it was something serious.  
With that thought in mind, she crossed her arms over her chest while raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him

"Well? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She watched as he brushed away a few stray hairs out of his face while sporting a look of concentration, most likely trying to find a way to approach the subject he wanted to discuss with her. Taking a deep breath he snapped his amethyst eyes on her form, looking at her intently.

"What the fuck have you done to me bitch?" he rasped roughly, almost looking hysteric

The blue haired female stared at him in bewilderment.

"Wha.."she started but was rudely cut off by the disturbed silver haired lad

"What sort of witchery have you put on me you fucking woman? Are you planning to make me fucking mad eh? I`ve lost countless nights staying awake like a fucking bat because of you!"he leered at her then paused to take a sharp breath before continuing

"Are you enjoying seeing me crawling around like a big ass zombie and make a fool out of myself EH BITCH?!" he more like screamed the last words at her looking for all his worth like an insane person.

The female in front of him stared at him as if he spurted truffles from his ears and his eyes just popped out and started tap dancing on top of his head, if that was any indication for his outburst.

"Hidan, what in the God`s name are you talking about?" she inquired after finding her voice and snapping out from the brief shock.

She looked at him questionently before her face morphed into a startled one as he began to laugh hysterically. He was laughing so hard that he had to lean against a wall to maintain his balance while clutching his stomach with his hand. If she didn`t know any better she would assume that his laugher was full of mirth but she could detect the desperation under it as he watched with eyebrows raised in surprise his shaking form as he tried to control his giggles.  
Still out of breath he turned with a crazed look in her direction as he questioned her unbelievingly

"You don`t know?" he scanned the empty classroom as if he had an audience while proclaiming loudly "SHE DOESN`T FUCKING KNOW! " then gave an incredulous chuckle while gazing at the blank ceiling.

Konan seriously wondered if the barely there sanity he has left was gone like the wind.

Here she was, in an empty classroom with a clearly unstable young man who also happened to be the one she muzzled in a drunken suptour three weeks ago, pondering if she should go for the exit and never look back or just give in in her curiosity and try to pry the answer from the frazzled boy. She stole another glance at him. Come to think of it, he did look unkept in comparison to his usually neat self. His silver hair was standing limp on his head, his skin seemed paler than usual...her amber eyes shifted to his face... he had ugly bangs under his bloodshot eyes and he was surrounded by an air of agitation. All in all he looked like an ill person barely hanging on their last thread of life.  
She sighed, knowing that later she will berate herself for doing what she was about to

"Ok Hidan, please enlighten me with what I am missing about."

She spoke calmly as if to not anger a wild animal. She knew she was going to regret this..

The sound of her voice seemed to snap him out from whatever daydream he was having when his violet eyes pinned her down with a frosty glare as if he wanted to brust her into million pieces. She almost shrunk at his intense stare but she managed to maintain her proud and tall posture. She was not going to let him unnerve her in any way, not if she had anything to say about it.  
So she stayed put and watched him wearily as he approached her like a predator closing in on it`s prey with that venomous look still present in his eyes.

"Don`t fucking act as if you have no fucking clue what I`m talking about." He leered at her accusingly

"You are the one who brought me in this pitfull state you damned wench! So don`t come at me with the "oh I`m so fucking innocent damsel" look on your face because you fucking know it!" his tall form was bend slightly over her shorter one as he whispered harshly those words in her blank face.

Konan blinked at his accusations. She cleared her throat in a futile attempt to cover the awkward moment but with no use. Was he implying that she was the one to blame for his current state? Clearly she was missing something and she wasn`t aware of...

"You`re delusional. If you`ll excuse me I will make my way to my next class." she uttered that without emotion, deeming it a waste of energy to stay there and listen to his idiotic babbles.

She moved to reach the door but his body planted itself quickly on her path. Konan gave a disapproving glare at this action. She tried to step around his body but again he blocked her path. Konan closed her eyes in frustration at his childish behavior. She was sick of him and his infuriating tendencies to grant on her nerves and the only thing she wanted was to escape his irritating presence.

"Step aside Hidan."she commanded in a steely voice, clearly having enough of his games

"And you`ll do what? Fucking kill me?" came his mocking reply

" Let`s see you fucking try it princess." then in two strides he was nose to nose with her, staring her down with those poisoned eyes of his.

Konan scowled. She didn`t like it when he invaded her personal space. It made her uncomfortable, but despite all that, her gaze never faltered from his, being determined to be in control.

"What is the matter with you? What have I ever done to you to act this way?" she demanded when she couldn`t take it anymore. This guy was out of his rocker and she had enough with his attitude. The silver haired lad smiled sarcastically before a sneer took its place on his young features.

_"You kissed me._" he growled through gritted teeth

"And it`s your fucking fault because it keeps repeating like a fucking broken record in my fucking head!" Hidan looked apoplectic. His handsome face was becoming faintly scarlet from rage.

Konan`s eyes widened a fraction at this as her mind brought her to that night and that incident she`d swore to never talk or think about. But they were both intoxicated and didn`t know any better. She thought there was a silent agreement between them to never mention the unfortunate night. Her thought were interrupted quite suddenly when she heard his angry voice again.

"AH! You wanted to frigging seduce me you filthy bitch! How the hell I have never thought of THAT!" he sounded as if he just had a grand revelation, his fierceness disappearing in a blink of an eye. Was he bi-polar or what?

At this statement she glared at him in indignation. How dare he to accuse her of such shameful thing? This guy has no limits?!

Apparently not...he took the liberty to twirl one of her silky blue locks of hair on his pale fingers. She slapped his hand away disgusted and tried to move far away from him but he closed in on her again. He really was testing her patience..

"You have no right to think of me in that manner! Trust me, that wasn`t my intention at all, I was merely intoxicated and wasn`t in the right state of mind." her response only seemed to amuse him because in his violet eyes regarded her as if she told a great joke. A large smirk spread across his pale lips staring at her unbelievingly.

"Oh really? Cuz if I remember correctly you were frigging all over me and you were the one who fucking wanted to suck my face off when you jumped me in the middle of the dance floor.." that slimy little git! She wanted to throttle him till he dropped dead at her feet..

"I was just trying to prove my point. I agree it wasn`t the most intelligent thing I ever did and as I said to you before I wasn`t in the right state of mind." she hissed, her eyes forming a nasty glare.

"And you were the one who initiated the second kiss, I didn`t had the intention to ever do that." spatting vehemently those words at him she just hoped to escape the awkward situation and never be pressured to discuss it ever again. But that brainless fool didn`t seem to catch her drill and just forget everything.

She was contemplating if a forced amnesia will resolve the problem when a warm breath against her ear startled her from her musings.

"Yah, but that didn`t stop you to enjoy it eh angel? Little princess wanna kissy kissy again?" he mocked her, the last phrase being uttered in a baby voice before a snicker erupted from his lips.

Staring dumbfounded at the wall past his shoulder it didn`t take her but only a second to push him away and give him a look full of loath.

"I would rather endure an excruciating death than enjoy your abhorrent kiss you imbecile." she didn`t care if her words sounded too harsh even to her own ears or if it caused his smirk to drop and in its place to appear an ugly sneer. She was beyond furious.

Hidan stared into those cold amber eyes, unblinking. Ouch!...That hurt his male pride a little and besides that, it pissed the hell out of him when she expressed her disgust so freely towards him as if he wasn`t worth even a second to breathe in her presence. Even that freaking brat Tobi got a kinder treatment from her and he was an annoying little fucker. Who the fuck did she think she was? The queen of a faraway land and he didn`t know? He hated that holier-than-thou attitude of hers she seemed to express whenever he happened to be in a range of five feet away from her. He wanted a reaction from her other then that disdainful look she was so fond of giving him. The damned woman was driving him mad with her disinterest and loathing looks she usually delivered him.  
Blinded by anger he grabbed rather painfully one of her writs, ignoring her gasp, then hurled her against him with a vicious snarl.

"You fucking wench! Do you think you`re any better than me?" he almost yelled in her face. She stared at him directly in the eye. The defiance in them seemed to irk him further as he continued his tirade.

"You`re no better than me you fucking little heathen!" he growled cruelly

"So what? you`re fucking disgusted you say? Afraid you`re heathen soul will be infected by my holy germs?" he spat while shaking her brutally

"Hidan, you`re blowing this out of proportion!" she shot back angrily while jerking away from his hold. Hidan opened his mouth to retaliate but Konan interrupted him.

"You pathetic excuse for a man! You have no right to treat me this way you brute! Stop harassing and let go of me NOW!" she was so angry that her usual elegance disappeared as she pushed him away, causing him to stumble two steps backwards. But that didn`t seem to faze him too much as he continued his assault of cutting words.

"I AM pathetic?! I think you`re fucking mistaking girly when all you do is flout yourself around that orange monstrosity who doesn`t even GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU!" he yelled the last words out causing a few drops of spit to fly around and his amethyst eyes to flash at the mere thought of their "fearless" leader

"And when you FINALLY notice that you go all the way and practically fuck my mouth out in consolation then deny it all and NOW you`re taking again the place as his fucking bitch! talk about pathetic!" now he was practically yelling at her, it was a miracle nobody heard his shouting by then.

"And I told you to mind your own business you foolish, brainless idiot!" she screamed back, unconsciously moving closer to him in her anger until they were nose to nose

"YOU don`t know anything about Pain and I so you have no right to interfere in our relationship!" she was so sick of this argument and the fool didn`t seem to want to put an end of it. It seemed like he took pleasure by harassing her every time he got the chance.

"Relationship?! Don`t make me fucking laugh!" he replied distastefully "You`re only his fucking bitch and nothing else." he finished with a sneer and injecting as much menace as he could, satisfied with his work of getting under her skin. He knew he crossed the line with that statement but frankly, he didn`t give a flying fuck about it.  
He saw her hand fly toward him but in a blink of eye he grasped it in his larger one. Talk about d?j? vu.

"I don`t fucking think so." he chastised while staring smugly down at her. Undeterred, the blue haired female hit him with the other hand...hard... he almost saw stars from the whole impact.

The blow was delivered with just enough force to make her point and turn his head the other way.

* * *

_"they took a step back, thought about it, what should they do_

_cause there`s always repercussions when you`re dating in school_

_but they`re lips met , and reservations started to pass_

_whenever this was just an evening or a thing that would last"_

* * *

All his thoughts interrupted when he felt a sharp and painful slap across his face. Cradling his throbbing check, he looked incredulously at Konan who, if possible, looked more livid than before.

"Don`t call me a bitch!" she hissed while trembling with fury, venom practically dripping from her face

"Say it again and I will make sure you will never be able to procreate." the tone she used in her threat would have frozen even Hell from the sheer coldness of it.

But Hidan never took in consideration her threat, instead he drank her in. Every inch of her body, her heaving chest, the crease of her eyebrows as they furrowed in anger, her flushed cheeks, her amber eyes hard and cold as ice, probably wanting to freeze him inside out then deliver him at the North Pole and be done with him. He stared at her as if this was the first time he had laid his eyes upon her.

Any sane person would have been angry with the painful blow-even though it was with a good reason and really, someone had to slap some sense in him-but strangely he wasn`t.  
Later on, he will think that Satan himself took over his body as he found himself smirking and bending over her petite frame.

"Bitch.." he dared, then he grabbed her by the waist and drew her in, slanting his mouth over hers.

Konan couldn`t quite regain the use of her faculties in enough time to do anything about it. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt his mouth pressing itself over and over again against her lips.

What the hell did he think he was doing? They were having a fight for God`s shake and now he was suddenly attacking her mouth! She didn`t know how this guy worked. One second he was angry and seemed almost on the verge of mangling her till she was unrecognizable then he starts to kiss her like a starved lover.  
Her first instinct, after gaining her bearings, led her to struggle against him, but his grip was too strong.  
She pressed her palms on his chest to push him away but he tangled his fingers in her hair keeping her head in place. She tried to back away but he followed her and ended up being slammed against the wall and his large body pressed against hers, ruining every chance of escaping.

Her heart hammered in her chest, what should she do now? If anyone would happen to stumble upon them, her reputation will be compromised and her relationship with Pein will end. And he`ll try to murder this idiot for sure. Her anger was slowly evaporating, she was now more confused than ever. She kept feeling his lips coaxing hers to respond and he didn`t seem to be letting her go any soon. But the little devilish thoughts about his lips being warm and his touches feeling kinda nice started to coat her mind...NO! she had to focus...this time she didn`t have an excuse, she was perfectly sober and she couldn`t enjoy his ministrations. She was a loyal person and couldn`t do this to Pein. She had to find a plan to escape.

But using one knee to part her legs, her assaulter settled himself between them hence being closer than before. Instantly she was invaded with the clean smell of soap and expensive cologne and she couldn`t do anything but fist her hands on the material of his shirt. She loathed how males were physically stronger than women, it gave them the upper advantage.

She tried to struggle against him again but with no avail. She was trapped. Hidan diverted her from her conflicting thoughts again when his lips traveled over to her pale neck, trailing open mouthed kisses along her sensitive skin. The touches, she admitted guiltily, were making her mind swirl with sensations, but she managed to find her voice and utter lowly in his ear to stop. She frowned at how breathless her voice sounded. Even to her own ears she didn`t sound convincing and his actions didn`t show as if he had heard her or taken it into consideration. Probably the latter.

When he lifted his face from the crock of her neck and rested his forehead against hers, her breath caught in her throat at the smoldering look he was giving her. Never before had she seen his eyes being filled with so much emotions. Other than anger, disgust and mischief. And that deep shade of violet made his eyes beautiful as sin. Why hadn`t she noticed them before?

"._.sometimes...you remind me of poison..._"he breathed in a low murmur and she could only stare entraced at his lips as he muttered those words. His voice was almost hypnotic...

The event that happened next was one that held no explanation, nor logic.

She watched as he moved to close the small gap between their mouths again and her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they fluttered close at the feel of their smooth texture. Why the heck didn`t she take upon that opportunity when his guard was dropping and he wasn`t so aware of his surroundings and just shove him away then dash to the door like a mad woman or just beat him till he bleed, she didn`t know.

It was as if she was controlled by someone else and she found herself responding to his advances. She felt so warm and snug in that position and her mind shrank into comfortable oblivion. The thoughts of Pein and retributions flew far away. What was he doing to her? His lips, she noticed on some strangely detached level, were softer than they looked.

She was officially acting like an insane person. Maybe she really was insane..

Her body betrayed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting entirely the fact that someone could snuck up at any moment and see them in their compromising situation. The bluenette found herself mimicking his actions, returning each and every feverish kiss, angling her head to reach him better. By now their labored breathing was the only sound in the afternoon air.

"Fuck me sideways, how do you do this to me woman?" he demanded in a murmur around their mouths desperate meeting. Her only response was to clutch at his silver hair and part her lips in invitation for his tongue to slither into her mouth and meet hers eagerly.

It was as if she ignited a fire inside him, one single touch and he was losing his mind and acting on his primal instincts. He forgot how angry he was at her for invading his thoughts and turning over his life in a span of a single night. The extenuation accumulated in those sleepless nights was lost the moment he felt her lips upon his. It was as if she sucked all the tiredness out of him, or was just the adrenaline speaking, he didn`t care very much.

He felt like a thirsty man who came across an oasis after countless days of wandering in circles in the middle of the dessert. Her kisses felt so addictive and he wondered for a second if he`ll ever be sated by them.

His hands disentangled from her hair and traveled down her body till he reached the end of her skirt before grasping her hips firmly and lifting her up to wrap her slim legs around his waist. The bell had signalized the start of the class long ago but neither one of them paid attention to it as they were enraptured in each other.  
The couple was so immersed in their passion filled activities that only after a couple of minutes they became aware of the footsteps accompanied by giggling outside the classroom. They instantly froze. Breaking apart but still remaining in the same position in fear of not giving away their presence to the giggling girls who choose the exact moment to start gossiping in the very same corridor in front of the class they happened to be, they stared wide eyed at each other.

Instantly, the reality of what transpired between them crashed down on both of their heads and they could do nothing but stare at each other in silence and wait with tepid trepidation the sound on the other side of the door and hope that those girls will go away soon.

Konan stared into those violet eyes as horror began to wash over her in waves. She felt so lost. Nothing made sense anymore. Her brain was running a mile a minute trying to process everything. She had just kissed Hidan...she had just freaking kissed Hidan the second time no less and she actually enjoyed doing so!

Her breath was still raged and she thought she might pass out. How could she act so reckless? It wasn`t like her at all to just smack dab make out with one of the members who wasn't Pein and forget about everything around her. Oh God! Pein! She just betrayed Pein! This was a whole nightmare she never wished to be a part of and it was unfurling right before her very eyes. She felt a rush of dread beginning to fill her as she thought of the unorthodox act she just committed.

How could she face him again knowing that she was a treacherous woman who doesn`t deserve an ounce of his trust? What possessed her to do that? But deep deep inside her she knew that a little part of her wanted to do that and she couldn`t help but feel terribly guilty because of it. It was that look filled with unrecognizable emotions that made her feel dazed and unaware of the consequences her actions may have. In that moment he appeared more human and less like the ruthless sadistic man she knew him as.

She saw him in a new light and in that second he managed to charm her as insensate as it sounded, forgetting altogether why she was mad in the first place. Konan wasn`t stupid, she acknowledged the fact that he was an attractive guy indeed and any girl would have been swoon by him if he didn`t had that foul personality to ruin everything. He didn`t realize he held a rare quality. If he made some effort to be more manipulative and know how to measure his words in order to gain something that he wanted instead of resorting on violence and foul language he could reach big goals. His strangely angelic features with devilish eyes combined with a little bit of charm was a deadly combination. And she happened to be a victim of it. It was quite frightening actually..

* * *

_"Either way he wanted her and this was bad_

_He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy_

_Now a little crush turned into a like_

_And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her"_

* * *

Hidan watched as her heavily glazed over eyes gained the look of horrified realization at what happened in the past seconds...minutes...half an hour. Hell if he knew how long they stayed pressed up against the wall, kissing each other senseless. It could have been hours for all he cared.

He studied her features intently, not giving any sign that he`ll move from her presence any time soon. To be honest with himself he was a little pissed off at the interruption, he would be a hypocrite if he were to deny that. But on the other hand he was also terrified by his reaction to her abuse. He could have yelled at her, cursed her or just plain returned the favor, he wasn`t known for his gentlemanly manners after all. But no, he choose to shut her mouth by kissing her.

What the fuck was wrong with his head lately? He ought to visit the nearest hospital soon because he was sure he had gone fucking bonkers.

Now that he wasn`t drunk and got a proper taste of her he could barely restrain himself to just screw her there against the wall, not giving a flying shit about those stupid bitches rambling outside the door who would no doubt hear all the noise. Freaking hell, she was so addicting and she looked so delicious right then with those swollen lips taunting him and pleading him to just ravage them senseless. This woman was like a drug, he concluded. He knew it did him no good but still he wanted more, crave more.

He wanted to crush her to him, to bury his hands in those silky locks of hers and tug at them roughly, to claim her over and over again until his animalistic urges were sated. Not breaking the eye contact with her, he almost smirked in satisfaction at the perverse thought of corrupting that ginger bastard`s precious angel. He almost cackled maniacally when he imagined the stunned and horrified look he would most likely have on his stupid horse like face if he will happen to stumble upon them in some rather suggestive position. He would fuck her even in the middle of the cafeteria if that would cause him misery. Anything to see that fucker swell like a fucking balloon then spill guts everywhere when the anger will make his too big fucking carrot head explode. That made him almost giddy. He truly was a sadistic at heart..

But his little bubble of happiness didn`t last too long when the muffled conversation and departing footsteps signaled those bimbos departure. He strained his ears to assure himself that they were truly gone and when he didn`t hear any sound he focused his attention on the girl he still had trapped in his arms. Hidan only then seemed aware that his arms still held her up against the wall by her thighs and realizing that, he cleared his throat awkwardly before gently setting her down on her feet, making sure she won`t stumble and fall all over the place.

Seeing Konan`s eyes full of surliness as she timidly tried to straighten her clothes back, he suddenly became ashamed of his indecent thoughts involving her. Sure she was most of the time a nasty bitch with him but only because he liked to provoke her, she ignored him and gave him the cold shoulder but only because he always had something cruel to say to her, she was merciless towards him and that was because he acted like an asshole most of the time, it was like he was born to be a jackass. But she wasn`t a slut like most of those bimbos scattered all over the school and he admitted with a painful grimace that she was the most fucking classy girl he had ever met in this Jashin damned life. And secretly he sort of respected her for that, but no one has to know it. He will rather crawl to Hell and back before he admitted that out loud. And he realized with a blow to his pride that he was always kinda obsessed to gain her attention even with the most childish and lame things he could think of.

Holy fuck! He was transforming into a hussy! Jashin ought to smith him now. He looked at the ceiling as if expecting a bolt of lighting coming from his God`s above to fry his ass off but when no such thing happened, he sighed in disappointment.

Konan tried her best to maintain her calm expression. She felt humiliated and abashed and a little angry at herself for not managing to control her hormones. She thought she had better control than that.

She stole a glance at her companion, apparently he was in the same situation.

Straightening her back and trying to keep at bay her pounding heart, she decided to be the mature person and act civilly towards him even if he deserved to be hurled over the edge of a blazing volcano.

"I think it is time to attend our classes." she managed in a cool voice as if it hadn`t happened anything out of ordinary.

He didn`t say anything, but stared at his shoes as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world. Why was he retreating in a shell now? Maybe he thought this was a mistake too. Good.

Konan didn`t know why she was so passive all of the sudden, maybe she still hadn`t recovered from the shock. It didn`t really matter then. She will have enough time to ponder over it all she wanted when she will be alone with her thoughts.  
Tugging a stray hair behind her ear she turned toward the door to escape this awkward moment that veiled over them like a thick fog. She could almost taste the tension in the air.

"I will be going then." she murmured, not sure why did she feel the need to inform him about that.

She was aware that he was watching her, she could feel his stare boring into her back while walking away from him. Konan considered telling him that if he didn`t hurry up he will be late but dismissed the thought as soon as it came. It wasn`t her business if he choose to skip his classes or not. He was free to do what he wished.  
When she almost reached the door, the sound of hurried footfalls approaching her and the soft call of her name made her stop in her tracks.

What did he want from her now? She didn`t know why did she put up with him anymore. Maybe because he was such a complex character and she had that morbid curiosity to find out what was going on in that gelled head of his ever since they had that encounter at the night club.  
Raising an eyebrow, she stared at him in question. The silver haired lad seemed to have an internal struggle and he sported a pained expression on his face. Sighing defeated, he seemed to made his mind about something and she suddenly found her face being cradled between his large hands, the second time that day, before giving her a languorous kiss.

Konan was positive that by the end of the day she would suffer multiple heart attacks if he kept surprising her like that. The kiss was more like a little press of his lips upon hers before it ended. She stared perplexed at his smirking face looking as if he had won the lottery then at his retreating back. The last thing she saw was him winking at her cheekily over his shoulder before disappearing from sight, letting her stand there speechless in the empty classroom.

* * *

_"I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still and close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breasts, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fucking tear you apart."_

* * *

"Is something wrong?" his ringed eyes bore into hers almost as if he could see into her soul.

She turned her gaze away from his, deciding instead to gaze solemnly outside from the window they were currently leaning against. It was too overwhelming for her to look at him in the eye after what happened only an hour ago.

She sighed softly to herself, might as well not give it too much importance. It was no use to drown herself in guilt. What was done was done. It didn`t matter anymore.

"I am fine.." she responded after a long moment of silence. From the corner of her eye she could see him consider her answer before nodding in acceptance and didn`t indulge further than that. She was very grateful at his unobtrusive demeanor because she didn`t know what she would answer if he were to prod for more information.

"There would be a meeting tonight. It will.."

Even if she looked as if she was listening heedfully at his words she was actually not paying attention at all. She could hear his low voice but the words he spoke to her were faraway from her. But her companion didn`t seem to notice that. If he had been more observant, he would have realized that she wasn`t even gazing at the scenery outside anymore, her eyes flickered at the reflection of the boy with pale hair and amethyst eyes standing behind her on top of a desk who was also returning the gesture.

She briefly wondered what he thought of their passionate lip locking. Releasing a shuttering breath, she brought up a pale hand to trace lightly with her fingertips her soft lips, reminiscing the feel and taste of him on them. Was she a bad person for finding it a pleasant feeling? She felt so foolish. What was she doing? Only two weeks ago she saw him only as the bothersome, zealous Hidan. What changed that now? The fact that she saw the part of him who wasn`t childish and immature? That his dominance over her actually stirred flutters that shouldn`t have been there in the first place?

"...and we will discuss it there." came the collected voice beside her, almost startling Konan

"Pardon?" she blinked in confusion Pein gazed at her with calculating eyes seeming to contemplate her strange behavior.

"I said we will be meeting at my place to discuss strategies concerning the raid for the next week."

He spoke slowly, scrutinizing her with those cold gray eyes. Konan gave only a shift nod, remaining silent.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he inquired again after some tense seconds

"Positive.." she assured him in a murmur.

He continued to stare down at her unbelievingly but she paid him no more attention after that.

From the corner of her eye she could glimpse the silver haired lad observing her exchange with the boy standing beside her. Currently he was trying to pulverize Pein with a single glare before his gaze shifted abruptly to her form. Her exterior was cool like a cucumber but on the inside she could feel an unfamiliar feeling crawl in the pit of her stomach at the intense look he was giving her no matter how much she tried to suppress it.

Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice the absence of his obnoxious chatter or his usual cursing sprees. Only Tobi seemed delighted that he could approach the jashinist more than two feet without losing a limb or an eye while doing it and took upon the opportunity of his unusual calm attitude to chatter his ear off even thought the zealot didn`t look as if he was aware of his bubbly presence at all.  
When she followed Pein out the door her amber eyes remained locked without her own accord to his, not knowing what she wanted to find in those deep pools of violet so badly.  
His unusual serene expression unsettled her, it was as if it was the calm before an awful thunderstorm. He clearly was plotting something of no good and it was involving her too.  
A sinister smile stretched onto his pale lips as he watched her go. If she wasn`t observing him so advertently she would have missed the words he mouthed, careful, only for her eyes to see, words that almost made her shook from repulsion. Konan shifted her gaze from him, curling her lip in disgust before walking away without as much as giving a glance back.  
As she followed Pein, the blue haired young woman tried to not be so affected by that pompous mutt and his attempts to frighten her. He was just an imbecile without any other occupation other than to annoy her with his tendencies. She will not give him the opportunity to catch her unguarded, she will make sure of that.

Hidan could barely suppress the mad cackles from escaping his mouth as his eyes followed her figure till she disappeared around the corner and out of sight. It was hilarious how the bitch turned into the heartless ice queen mode again. He was well aware of her uneasiness around him, It didn`t escape him one bit and that fact brought joy into his wittle black organ he called a heart. She could fool all those fucking morons with that impassive face all she wanted, but he wasn`t that much of an idiot as many of them believed him to be.

He will keep his promise, he thought as he turned his gaze back at the window were she was standing in front of not even a minute ago, murmuring a distracted "fuck off swirl-face" to the pest who by now circled him like a moth around a lightbulb.

He recalled that little glimmer of abhorrence in her auburn eyes when she no doubt had deciphered the words he mouthed her and couldn`t help but let out a little dark chuckle at that, startling the lollipop face besides him as he did so. He hoped his words will haunt her nights as well as her image did to him more times than he could count.

Staring absentmindedly at the autumn landscape outside, in his mind he could only picture her terror stricken face when he will destroy her inside out. His eyes glistened almost demonically as he voiced in a whisper the phrase he pleidged to make a reality:

_"I`ll fucking tear you apart..._"

Revenge will be sweet..

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
